The Rossetta-Black
The Rossetta-Black are a inter-species vampiric coven which was founded upon the merger of the Rossetta psionic and Black sanguine vampiric covens. Both original covens were once major powers within the mythical world, with the Black coven having founded the city of Alabaster and the Rossetta being major beneficiaries towards the now abolished Imperial Vampiric Government (IVG). At the height of their power during the early 18th to early 20th centuries, they were the two most wealthy and influential vampiric covens in existence after the Davikov in BlueAsh. At the turn of the 20th century, both covens fell from grace as they were put on trial for crimes against their respective species in accordance to the Davikov. There is still much debate among historians as to what actually happened to cause the fall of these two formerly great families, but many speculate it had something to do with the chronic instances of inbreeding once very common in older pureblood vampiric families. Those who remain loyal to either family were united under one new coven shortly after the Mortal Mythical War. The coven is now headed by the only living child of the 2nd to last vampiric Lord of the Blacks, and the last lady of the Rossettas; Mira Rossetta-Black. With Alabaster more or less destroyed in the war, the House seat for the coven is now located in Northern Italy, in old Rossetta territory. The coven itself is not well-known among modern day mythicals and is kept very private from the rest of the world in an attempt to preserve old pureblood vampiric traditions. This is why many former members of the Davikov and loyalists to the IVG have chosen to swear fealty to this coven, being so opposed to modernizing their traditions or to belong to a smaller, newer, less wealthy coven. To date, the coven has around 1,200 official members, two-thirds of which live within coven territory. Of these members, 300 are psionic and 900 are sanguine vampires. Sigil & Colors There is some debate over what the official sigil of the Rossetta-Black is. As this coven rose out of a merging of two houses, many assume the sigil is a merger of the Rossetta and Black original sigils; the Ankh on the Rossetta side representing the cyclical nature of energy and immortality and the dagger and chalice of the Blacks. Given how private the coven's inner-workings are now though, the new sigil is kept private; it is actually a phoenix, meant to represent how traditional vampiric values have continued to come back into power throughout history, even in the face of adversity and war. The house colors are violet and black. Coven Values The Rossetta-Black are notorious for being one of the last few remaining vampiric covens in the world which hold traditional vampiric values at the core of their functioning. As most modern covens have taken up more liberal ideals, the Rossetta-Black stand strong in many of their beliefs - most of which date back to the founding of both original covens. Members of the coven are expected to uphold a certain standard of behavior and are contractually bound and subjected to Coven Law: # All members of the coven are subjected to the decisions and guidance of the Council and Lord or Lady of the coven. Their word is the final word and acting otherwise is treason. # Fellow coven mates come before all others, even outside family or friends. # The coven will provide shelter, protection, and financial aid when a loyal member has fallen on hard times. # Coven members will pay annual dues to the council as proof of loyalty. This is subject to change yearly based upon the needs of the coven. # The siring of children into sanguine vampires is strictly forbidden. Fledglings will be destroyed as punishment and sires will be defanged. # Killing for reasons other than feeding or self defense is strictly forbidden unless permission is otherwise granted by the head of the coven. One other rule, which is not written bu is strictly enforced upon pureblooded families within the coven also forbids inbreeding for the purpose of maintaining "pure" bloodlines. This was a common practice surprisingly up until the mid-20th century, as it became apparent inbreeding had detrimental consequences to the physical and mental health on many pureblood offspring. Unfortunately, there are still cases of half-siblings or first cousins being wed to each other in many older vampiric families, and the Rossetta-Black are desperately trying to end this tradition for the sake of saving the vampiric species. Hierarchy & Membership Joining the Rossetta-Black is something of a challenge. Given how secretive the coven is, most vampires do not even know it exists. Its remote location means one really has to be looking for it in order to come across it. So, it is typically considered the first show of loyalty when someone looking to pledge fealty makes it to the coven's seat in a remodeled 15th century castle in Northern Italy. From there, members are expected to live within the castle for a set amount of time, so they may be judged whether or not they are well liked enough to be admitted. The coven's council favors those who come from older families - especially those with claims to wealth. They will not deny a younger vampire admission, but may make proving their worth more difficult. Once a member, the newcomer is made to sign a contract swearing oneself to secrecy in order to protect the coven. All members are allowed to hunt and live on coven territory, and most choose to live in the village surrounding the castle. Those who the council favors most - usually those with rare abilities or some special claim to fame - are asked to live within the castle itself. In vampiric tradition, the coven is headed by a Lord or Lady who makes executive decisions on all matters. In the case of the Rossetta-Black, they are still headed by their founder, Mira Rossetta-Black, the last living daughter of the 2nd to last Lord Abel Black and last Lady Valentina Rossetta. Mira is also under the guidance of her carefully selected council of thirteen - these are vampiric elders who serve as leaders for the coven and are responsible for finances, defense, law enforcement, and other resources. Coven History The coven exists as a merger of the remaining members of the three most powerful covens in existence during vampiricy's golden age; the Rossetta (psionic), the Blacks, and the Davikov (sanguine) covens were once the most politically powerful forces in the mythical world. At the end of the mythical war, the Enochian raid on BlueAsh was the last straw which dismantled vampiric dominance in the world. In an effort to attempt the Davikov dictatorship in BlueAsh, the coven's government was more or less destroyed. Roman Black, the last heir to the Black coven known for his complete insanity, was slain during this raid, thus ending the pureblooded branch of his family. The only other living descendant of any "old world" coven then was Mira Rossetta-Black, who had been born in Alabaster but was taken back to Rossetta territory as a child after the death of her parents. The remaining Davikov loyalists, desperate to stick with vampiric traditions in a time of immense change, brought all their remaining wealth to Italy then and swore their fealty to the new de facto Lady of the coven. As the years passed, the coven only continued to grow as pureblood vampires and other wealthy individuals a like were invited to become part of a lifestyle they were once so accustomed to. The Rossetta - the Italian Psionics The Blacks - A detailed history... The priest of a small village in the Apennine Mountains wrote this before the siege; his name was Aurelius - 'The golden one'. Although he was said to be from a family of strong, bold men, he was himself a man of God. As a boy he was ambitious and studious. In his later years, he became a priest; it was then that he came to believed that he had received a message from God. Urging him to unleashed his true nature upon the world. The small population of his village harboured a secret... An ancient secret... 'I am the first to speak of this ancient truth; my forefathers have keep this for generations and have guarded it with their lives. I am a man of God, and he has blessed this path before us. He has concealed us, from the beginning, and now he has sent a message. It time for our people to reap the rewards of this life. He has so graciously made this land fertile and full of life, it is time for us to drink our fill. Now it is time for us to walk forth into this world of mortals. It is the time for the Vampyre to reveal itself.’’ '''Aurelius Black'' Their bloodline came from the Holy Land as far back as BC originally, (Their origin being the reason for their unusually dark skin.) but their family name comes from the combination of their french descendants merging their bloodline with a small celtic coven from Scottland that they confronted in Normundy. So the Coven came to have two homes, one in the highlands and one in the french alpes. Only the elders of the coven knew the true reason of the exodus to the Apennines; to the small english village they planned to take by siege... The coven began, as the bible called it, in Genesis. The creature known as the Vampyer; human in appearance though an animal of instinct, was created by God for the purpose of what came to be known as ‘the Rising’ - when the Vampyer would one day over through the human rule of the earth and reign as the superior species. Some believe that God created the Vampyer so as to win a bet against the devil...So the Vampyre's grew throughout history, concealed within human society and as the humans evolved so did the Vampyer. Being naturally more intelligent and having a mightier strength, they thrived. ‘’We were created as Adams neighbour as were the animals of this land. The first two created made many of their own. Intelligent are we and stronger than man, we will one day Rise to fulfil our purpose, to rule God’s world ’’ '''Aurelius Black ''' The Vampyre have multiplied and spread across the globe in the many years since they unearthed themselves; creating histories of their own, and all that is know for sure is that they all come from the first. Aurelius gave up his priest hood upon realizing the word of God and his calling. He became a warrior as did many of the men and boys from their alpine village and they marched upon the dwellings of the neighbouring humans; slaughtering in the name of God and ‘the Rising’. Now the Vampyre was known to mortals but what was more, for the Coven to continue on it's quest across Europe Aurelius would need a wife to bear him offspring. And so it was; he took one of the finest women from their coven, his cousin Cythera. He made her his wife. She bore him a son; Adelais, whom also became a Warrior for the sake of his coven's conquest. The coven travelled and drank their fill; Fighting for their place as rulers. Adelais succeeded his father and proceeded to move the coven from place to place. Through the many years Adelais and his childhood friend, whom became his wife; Elizabeth bore four children; three daughters and a son. Delica, being their first Daughter, then Elysia her twin, and then finally; Lorelle. Lorelle was a sickly child from birth, being premature; she sadly died only months after birth. Laurence, the forth born was a strong and healthy boy though and became the heir of the coven's leader. They all grew, bearing children of their own. Only not Laurence, he was studious as was his grandfather whom he was close to as a boy. His Grandfather instilled a hope within him; that he alone must succeed him as he was the only one fit to rule the coven as he had and his mission in this life was to find the Coven a safe haven so that they may have a home when it was time for them to rise. ~ The time came soon enough and Laurence was old enough to become a warrior, still a boy, but never the less he was strong as any of the men in the force. ‘’My heir has been born and he will reign in my place. There is hope that we will Rise! God has blessed us once more.’’ '''Aurelius Black' Laurence lead the great siege of Alabaster, a small village fortress they had come upon during their travel through England. It was set deep within the forests, here they could thrive in hiding. The human men of Alabaster were stronger than imagined; the battle was fought long and hard on both sides. Though as nature had intended the Vampyre’s won. Though the fight was bloody and many Vampyre had died during, Laurence was decided that this was his home. After they had cleaned up the place and fed well from their slaughter, a manor was built to celebrate the victor of the coven. This was to be the dwelling of Laurence, now a Lord, and his intended family. Though he had spent most of this life studying and fighting; he was a stranger to the likes of women. Now that he had the land he desired in his grasps the Lord Laurence set forth back into Europe to find himself the most eligible of Vamperic women. From England he returned to his families old home; he went to France, finding Neeve Lenis. A daughter of one of the wealthiest French Vamperic families. He took her back to his manor in Alabaster, where they bore their first and only son; Lucian. Neeve was Laurence's true love, although Laurence was a man of ambition and was instructed by his grandfather to go out and find another bloodline to add to his own; spreading the seed of the Coven. Back to Italy he went, finding Lucia Vetia. Naturally he bought her to his manor in England where she bore him another Son; Abel. Shattering the hopes that he had had for a Daughter, Laurence was displeased, though Lucia sadly died during childbirth to add to his grief. Out of determination Laurence travelled out again and found himself in Spain. The gypsy Elena De La Vega caught the lord’s eye. A passionate, though unlikely couple, their time was short. Elena bore a daughter; Vesper. Though she had little to give him she had given him his dream. Sadly she died shortly after in mysterious circumstances. It is said that she was murdered by another gypsy boy, for he could not bear the shame of his sister having been so scandalous with a man of wealth, it would be thought that she had done so for money. Laurence returned home to the thriving community of Alabaster with his new daughter. Neeve adopted the child as her own and left for France to raise her on son and her adopted daughter, she had never wished to leave her home. Leaving Lord Laurence to lead his coven single handed as he wished. Laurence’s death came about in a battle that commenced South of Alabaster, a battle against intruders that had stumbled across the fortress. Though Laurence died the battle was won by the Vampyre's of his Coven. A disheartened band of warriors carried his body back within the village gates, the end of an era had come. Lucian was to take the place of his father as Leader of the Coven, and so it was. Lucian also being studious although not practically the warrior type convinced the elders it was time to change. Other creatures that were somewhat different than humans had come forth, such as Elves, Fae, and Elemental’s, along with the less peaceful races, Fallen Angels, Demons and the enemy of many Vampyre covens, the Lycan. Lucian proposed it was time that all creatures band together to rise as equals. However this progressive idea was not well liked amongst the Old and Traditional Elders and so they abandoned the coven and left Lucian to build his multiracial community alone. However Lucian was displeased by this and sent the force of the coven out after the elders to dispose of them; he wasn't going to loose his blood lust by way of wanting to unite mythical races. This was accomplished and so it came to that Alabaster was a place of refuge for all creatures of the earth and whom were held a 'myth' by mankind. https://www.familyecho.com/?p=N2KV7&c=14u6sya36ju&f=336958833464146687 '''Family Elders:' - Laurence James Black Dormant - Dorian James Dormant - Elizabeth Anne Carter Dormant - Edward James Carter Dormant - Neeve Lenis - Delica Anne Black - Elysia Jane Levi Allies: - Ade Sephenie Dormant - Edward Charles Levi - Victor Edward Carter Dormant - Edward James Carter Dormant - Hanzi Leopold - Antonio Markus Philpe (Members of the Rossetta Coven are also Allies) Family Member's of the Coven - Vesper Evelyn Black - Lucian Justice Black - Constance Black - Morgan Hart - Amelia Rosa - Cassius Abel Black - Ariane Elizabeth Black - Markus Charles Levi - Alicia Jayne Levi Category:Mythical Houses Category:Vampires Category:Covens